sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Psychs Adventures
Date: May 03 Place: Crisis City I 'awoke to the sound of my best friend Silver calling my name. "Psych!" He called. "Wake up! It's almost the full moon!" Sitting up quickly in my bed I looked out my window, I could see that the moon had almost fully risen. I quickly slipped on my shoes and gloves. I grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around my neck as I rushed down the stairs of the apartment I shared with Silver. '''I '''met him at the bottom of the stairs, nodding at each-other I opened up a portal to our safe spot. The full moon was the most dangerous time of the month. Every full moon Were-Wolves and Vampires would come into the city and prey on the innocent. Silver, I, and many other citizens of Crisis City would open up portals and leave for special designated spots to hide. Of course, there were many Vampires and Were-Wolves that could use their dark magic to re-route portals and send innocent people almost literally into their mouths. '''T'he portal was almost successfully open, I glanced quickly around, knowing that many of the houses, and maybe even ours would be trashed from the Were-Wolf and Vampire raid tonight. I sighed. Ever since Silver and I were just little this was all we had ever known. Monsters. Monsters that brought destruction pain and horror. I sighed. 'J'ust then I heard a loud howl. A chill ran down both of our spines. The hunting had begun. I focused harder in order to maintain a stable link at the other end, however fear had set into my very core and my hands were shaking. My body was tense. More howls followed. Screams of fright. I gulped nervously. 'S'omething was banging at our door! I concentrated harder. We had to get out of there right away! Even though it only took seconds, but felt like hundreds of years I was able to maintain a semi-stable link. The door to the apartment broke and Were-Wolves poured in. I gasped in fear. Even though I was brave, in many cases, Were-Wolves were my worst night-mare come true. 'S'ilver got through, and I was scrambling to get in before it closed, but a Were-Wolf had grabbed my leg. I tried to kick it away but was unsuccessful. The portal closed. This was it. I was going to die. '''I '''braced myself knowing that I would not be much of a fight against these beasts. '''I used my arm to cover my face. A Were-Wolf said something in their secret language. I shivered in fright. Then I felt a sharp pain in my other arm. I had been bit by a Were-Wolf! I opened my eyes and the Were-Wolves had all vasnished. I looked down at my arm and saw blood trickling down. I passed out from the sight of my own blood. --- Date: May 04 Place: Crisis City I''' woke up this morning to the sound of voices over me talking in hushed tones. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I opened my eyes slowly and winced at the brightness above me. I saw Silver and Blaze. I smiled weakly at them. "Hey guys." I said quietly. 'S'ilver gave me a small smile. "Psych!" Silver said. I felt a wave of false happiness from his emotions. "You're awake!" 'B'laze looked concerned. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked me. 'I '''sat up slowly and shrugged. "I've felt better." I admitted. I looked down at my arm and saw it had been bandaged up. "Did you do this?" I asked her. '''B'laze nodded. She seemed to be holding tears back. "Yes." '''I sighed and looked at the ground. "The bite pierced the skin." I said quietly. S'''ilver sat down on the torn up couch. "Yeah. It did." He agreed, confirming my fears. '''I took a deep breath and bit my lip. Finally I carefully stood up. "I'll go pack my things." 'S'ilver looked at me in shock. "What? You can't go! You're my best friend!" 'I '''shook my head sadly. "Not any-more. I'm a threat now. I'm going to turn into one of them. It's to dangerous for me to be here." '''B'laze nodded. "We understand ... Don't we Silver?" 'S'ilver frowned. "It's not fair! Can't we do something to help him? Like find some sort of cure?" '''I '''smiled at him. "Sorry Silver, but there is nothing you or anyone else can do to help me now. I'm going to turn into a beast come the next full moon." I went up to my room and began to pack. I let a few tears fall, but I wiped them up quickly. I wasn't going to say goodbye. I never was the best at telling someone goodbye. I created a portal that would send me to the middle of nowhere. Where I would live out the rest of my life as a WereWolf. --- Date: May 10 Place: Unknown I laid down in my makeshift shelter that I had set up in the middle of the woods. I had no idea where I was. I had run out of food and had only a little bit of water. My stomach rumbled in pain and I bit my lip. I had never been this hungry before. Category:Stories